Resident Evil When Lies Become The Truth
by x-Kisumi-x
Summary: This is the story of Miriallia Shiga, a B.S.A.A (Bio terrorism Security Assessment Alliance) operative from the Far East Branch. Chronicling her struggle to brake free of the chains that bind her and find the truth of a forgotten past. A story that begins before the events of Resident Evil 6...with appearances by many of the games characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**February 24th, 2013**

Bound for the North American branch headquarters of the B.S.A.A, the modified Embraer KC-390 military transport aircraft had few passengers. Far too few for the amount of people the twin engine, jet powered craft could carry at max capacity. A handful of men wearing fatigues bearing the insignia of their destination and a woman that stood out among them. Sitting with her arms at her sides, her head turned, staring out the window at the blue sky and white clouds. Ignoring the stares she was getting from the men. An out of place, sheathed Katana resting against the side of her seat. They had all tried to ask her questions, curious why a member of the Far East Branch was coming to there headquarters. To which she gave them all the same response,

**"Ask your Director..." **the tone of her voice always soft yet stern, leaving them to ponder her purpose amongst themselves.

A women of few words, she didn't see the point in explaining why she was there. If they needed to know why, surely they would have been told by now. Besides her thoughts were on the task at hand. To join up with a group of operatives from the North American branch and find Chris Redfield. Who had disappeared after an incident in Edonia, in Eastern Europe, two months earlier.

She wondered how long this would take, though she didn't look it, her home country was Japan. Apparently her mother had been Japanese and her father was American, and she looked more like her father. With the exception of her ivory skin tone and soft complexion that had come from her mother. Though she had often traveled outside of Japan, she had never gotten used to being away from home. However, those weren't thoughts she had ever voiced to anyone. The only life she knew was that of a soldier, and there was no need for such emotional ties on a mission. At least that is what she had been conditioned to believe.

**"I wish I could remember them..."** a fleeting thought as her eyes held their gaze on the clouds around them. It was common for her mind to wonder into thoughts of her parents at moments like this, when she'd rather ignore those around her then have to pretend to care what they think of her. Remembering little about her parents, in fact missing everything before the age of ten. There was always this blank space in her memory. The place her past began was when she woke up in a bed with the face of a man who would become like a father to her, looking down at her. This man would become her adoptive father, a wealthy man and friend of her parents who graciously took her in after they died in what she was told was a tragic car accident.

**"Man she's cold..."** one man commented to another in a whisper. Not that she couldn't still clearly hear what was said. The plane wasn't that big, with everyone near the front of the medium sized carrier.

The pilot then chimed in from the cockpit, **"Maybe she just thinks your all being nosy and it's none of your business what she's here for. If we needed to know that they would have told us before we were sent to pick her up."**

A look of shame fell upon the men's faces after that. Whoever the pilot was, the men with him obviously respected his authority.

**"Alright, everyone strap in. Will be landing soon,"** the co-pilot's news put everyone's minds back on the task at hand. Everyone sitting in there seats and strapping in with seat belts. The only sound that remained was the steady sound of the plane's engines.

A comforting sound as she looked at the approaching headquarters below from her window.  
>_<p>

It had been two months since Chris Redfield had gone missing after a mission in Edonia, where he was the Captain of a group of B.S.A.A operatives known as Alpha Team. Losing almost all his squad to the deeds of a women calling herself Ada Wong. As the only active squad member of Alpha team remaining, Piers Nivans, is determined to find his lost Captain and bring him back to where he belongs. The loyal nature of the B.S.A.A's top marksmen, would allow him to do nothing less then that. At twenty six years of age with broad facial features, light brown hair in a short front spike, and brown eyes, the life of a solider was what he knew best. Almost the same height as Chris Redfield _(around 5'11"- 6'0") _his admiration of Chris is often apparent in the way he talks about him.

As he stepped out onto the tarmac to await there guest, he looked to the Director of the North American B.S.A.A, next to him. A man named David Reid, who had taken over the position after Clive R. O'Brian had stepped down. Handling the expanding organization of the B.S.A.A with a firm but kind hand. Putting the resources given to them by O'Brian's last action of getting the Federal Bio-terrorism Commission's _(F.B.C)_ resources transferred to the B.S.A.A. to good use. O'Brian along with Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and eight others founded the B.S.A.A shortly after the fall of Umbrella, to combat the increasing number of B.O.W.s being sold on the black market as a result of its collapse.

**"Sir, may I ask just who it is were meeting and how there supposed to be able to help my group find Captain Redfield?"**

Standing a few inches above Piers in height, the dark haired Director smirked, straightening the coat of his formal military attire, **"Trust me Nivans, you'll see soon enough."**

It wasn't much of an answer to his question and he looked at the Director, curious just what was so special about this agent from the Far East Branch. _"__I wonder if she'll be like Merah..."_ Merah Biji is an agent of the Far East Branch that Piers and Chris teamed up with to investigate a series of bio hazard incidents occurring at Marhawa School in Singapore, early 2012.

There was no time for anymore questions on the matter, as the aircraft carrying there guest made it's landing. He stood next to the Director, eyes glued on the exit door when it swung open. Watching half a dozen men climb out that he already knew before he met the steely blue eyes of the women they had come to greet. Someone who from first impressions, despite the fact that she was dressed in military fatigues, didn't look like she belonged. Especially with a katana held in her hand.  
>_<p>

When they finally landed, she breathed a sigh of relief. Gathering her large pack and katana as the others left the plane. Leaving her to be the last passenger to step out. Sliding the pack onto her left shoulder and gripping the blade in her right hand. Taking a moment to quickly scan the area with her eyes, finding the familiar face of the man she was meeting. A long trail of strawberry blonde hair moved across her back with each step she made toward them.

Showing a courteous smile and bowing at the hip slightly to the gentlemen in command, "It's nice to finally meet you, Director Reid." Standing back up, she gave a momentary glance to Piers. Having never met him before, but from her briefing she knew he would be in command of the group she was to be a part of.

**"****Welcome Miss Shiga, it's a pleasure to have your assistance with finding Captain Chris Redfield,"** Reid looked to Piers, giving a subtly gesture of his hand, "And this is Piers Nivans. Pier's this is Miss Miriallia Shiga. One of the best Special Operations Agents the Far East Branch has to offer when it comes to skills in tracking missing people."

**"****There's no need to call me 'Miss', and I appreciate the praise but it's really not necessary. I simply do my job sir."** Compared to the men she had treated so coldly on the trip here, she was kinder and much more formal in the presence of Director Reid. Looking to Piers she gave a slight bow of her head, **"****I look forward to working with you Captain."** From her 'Captain' was a sign of respect for someone who to her understanding was to be her superior in ranking, at least for this mission.

Piers showed some discontent for being called 'Captain,' **"****I'm no Captain..."** It was obvious his mind wondered for a moment, seeming to look straight through her. The moment was brief, **"****Chris Redfield is the only Captain we have."** His loyalty and bond with the man they would be looking for was apparent. **"****Just Piers is fine..."** He looked at her, wondering if she could really be trusted. Sure the Director seemed to hold her in high regard, but he knew nothing about her himself.

The Director could sense the hesitance from Piers in accepting Miriallia into the fold. So he made a suggestion, **"****Miriallia, we've prepared a skill testing area for you. If you wouldn't mind showing Piers as well as the others in your group what you can do. Just to ease the transition,"** he smiled. Having thought this may happen, he was prepared with a solution. Surely once everyone saw how capable she was they would be more likely to put their trust in her.

Showing her first hint of a smile she accepted the request with a nod, **"****I wouldn't mind at all."**

Unsure of what to think of what Reid had planned, Piers followed behind the two of them as they headed back inside the headquarters. Passing through numerous hallways until they exited out the rear of the building. Stepping into the outdoor training facilities, with obstacle courses and numerous firing ranges. Piers himself had logged in many hours of target practice here since he joined the B.S.A.A. Personally scouted by Chris Redfield for his sniping capabilities three years ago in 2010.

There was silence between the three of them until Director Reid stopped at one of the firing ranges. Standing next to a table with an assortment of weapons, his gaze fixed on Piers and Miriallia. The other five members that made up the group looking for Chris stood a few feet to the side, simply observing.

Piers went to join the rest of the clustered group, all standing relaxed and waiting to see her display of skill. Being military men they were certain they would be unimpressed by her. There were mumblings amongst them about there being nothing special about her at all and some about how attractive she was. She moved to stand next to the table and in front of the Director. Some comments of course less then appropriate to make but it all ceased when David Reid spoke.

**"****As I'm sure your all aware by now, this women is from the Far East Branch. Her name is Miriallia Shiga and she'll hopefully be putting her skills to use helping you find our missing Captain Chris Redfield."** With the introduction made he turned to Miriallia, **"****You'll find an assortment of rifles and pistols on the table in front of you,"** he motioned with his hand to point past the table to the targets beyond. All of varying distances from them and moving in sporadic directions, forward and backward, side to side and even up and down. **"****Use which ever ones you'd like and hit as many targets as you can within the time limit of five minutes."**

The Director's instructions were simple enough, and she nodded in reply. Sliding her pack from her shoulder to set it down on the ground out of her way, propping her Katana against it. Placing both hands on the table she looked down at the variety of guns. Putting a set of ear plugs into her ears and picking up a .45 calibur pistol and aiming at the line up of targets. Holding it with both hands, one with a finger on the trigger and the other bracing her other hand in it's palm, **"****Understood, I'm ready to begin."** A casual tone to her voice, standing confidently, showing that this wasn't the first time she had ever held a gun in her hand. Everyone present covered there ears with something for protection.

With another motion of Reid's hand a bell chimed and she began firing. Focusing down the small barrel of the gun to line up each target. Aiming to hit the human shaped targets in various kill spots around the upper portion of the body that was shown. Unphased by the power of the firearm in her hand, squeezing off one shot after another. When the clip was empty, with a fluid motion she ejected the expended clip picked up another and slipped it into the butt of the pistol with a click.

It took her little time to line up her targets despite their erratic movement pattern. In the end they were still just mindless targets. After the five minutes were up and the bell chimed again, the targets came to a halt. Miriallia set down the long range rifle she had switched to after the pistol and turned her attention to her peers. All of them removing the protection from their ears now that the gun fire was over.

The targets she had been firing at were then brought forward to be looked at. Reid smirked, as she had done even better then he had expected. Each target was pierced with only one bullet hole. All given a fatal hit to the head or heart and she had managed to do it with fifty targets. So on average she had fired a shot every six seconds during the duration of those five minutes. Including taking time to reload as well as switch weapons half way through. The performance had quickly settled the chatter amongst the group about any lack of skill she may have had.

Only Piers wasn't convinced, **"****Hitting targets that don't shot back isn't really that difficult."** His tone of voice was calm but somehow a little condescending.

One of the men in the group behind Piers stepped up next to him putting a hand on the young marksmen's shoulder, a cheeky grin on his face, **"****Yeah, Piers here is one of the best snipers in the B.S.A.A." **

Miriallia responded with a hint of a smile in the corner of her mouth, **"****Exactly, he's one of the best."** Her comment meant to say that she was just as good as he was. **"****I'd be more then happy to test my skills against yours,"** if she was going to join there group and help look for Chris she needed to gain the trust of everyone, including Piers.

Director Reid stood back quietly watching the scene play out between all of them. When another test of skill was suggested he couldn't help but make another suggestion. **"****If I may interject..." **he stepped between Piers and Miriallia.** "****It sounds to me like you two want to shoot at each other...am I right? See who really is the better shot."**

That had been exactly what she had been suggesting, and responded to the question with a simple nod. Sure she could have made some snide comment and tried to provoke Piers into it, but that didn't seem necessary.

**"****You've got this Piers,"** the group showed their confidence in him. There was no way Piers could refuse with everyone watching. Looking at Miriallia she seemed confident as well, standing with her arms relaxed at her sides waiting to see what he would say. **"****Sure,"** he replied simply, his shoulder again tapped by the man standing next to him. A sign of support between comrades.

Reid smiled, **"****Then may I also suggest using a more recreational means of activity rather then live fire. I can't have either of you getting injured."** He understood the nature of what was going on. Piers was unwilling to accept outside help from someone he didn't know and Miriallia wanted to be accepted by the group as a trusted ally. It seemed the only way two soldiers like them could understand each other was through combat.

Without another word the Director stepped away from them, heading toward the southwest portion of the outdoor training area. Piers and the others of course knew where he was going, but Miriallia did not. As everyone followed Reid she picked up her pack and Katana, walking behind them after.

After walking for ten minutes they stopped at an area designed like a combat zone within a half destroyed city. Plenty of places to take cover and hide, as well as high places to get a view of the surroundings. It was plain to see that the B.S.A.A spared little expanse on it's facilities. With camera's positioned all over the area to record all the training that takes place. Displayed next to the entrance in a wooden case was an assortment of guns that certainly looked as real as any other. But when the Director handed her one she found it to be slightly lighter then the real thing. **"****They may look real but there loaded with splatter rounds that are filled with paint,"** he explained to her. Then he handed one to Piers as well, **"****You two will have a minute to get inside the area and find cover, once the bell sounds you can then try to find each other. And just to make things more interesting, how about first hit wins."**

Piers and Miriallia looked at each other briefly and then nodded to Reid, showing they both understood and agreed to the conditions. **"****Then you have one minute..."** he said simply, and the two of them headed into the layout of broken down buildings and debris. She left her pack at the entrance and slide the strap of her katana over her head to rest it across her chest. Only a few seconds in they both headed in opposing directions. Leaving everyone watching to wonder if they were both looking for a long range shot on the other.

However, that wasn't Miriallia's plan at all. It was quite clear to her from the files she had read that Piers was a skilled sniper. So trying to match up with him in long range combat would either fail or result in a stalemate. With this in mind she stayed on the ground level. Not going far from where she had split off from Piers. Having only a minute to find a high location she figured there was only so far he could go. And if he decided to go past the one minute mark in his search, then she'd probably have to find a higher vantage point as well. Part of tracking someone was a kean ability to assess and dissect information quickly before your trail ran cold. Taking the information that she knew about Piers so far she devised a few courses of action. The first of which was hiding herself inside the doorway of a building that had a clear view of a taller structure that she thought could be a likely place for him to set up in. Not long after that the bell chimed loudly, adjusting her rifle in her hands she wondered just how this would turn out. _"__It's hard to take this seriously while holding a toy gun...,"_ she thought as she cautiously peered out from cover.  
>_<p>

Confident in his abilities as a sniper Piers headed inside one of the areas taller structures. Sixty seconds wasn't a lot of time to get very far before he heard the bell chime for the end of the minute, now she would be looking for him. From what he was privy to in her file she seemed to prefer close range combat. A particular favorite was the katana she always kept with her. Special notice paid to the fact that it was with her at all times. _"__Would she try for that in this situation..."_ he pondered as his legs carried him up one step after another. Moving with increased speed now that the hunt would be on. Piers didn't know enough about her to explicitly dislike her, he just didn't see the need for her assistance. They were capable of bringing Chris back on there own. He could agree with the others comments about her being attractive, but there was something odd about the calm look in her eyes all the time. As though there was nothing she couldn't handle. _"But does she know what it's like to really fight for your life..."_ the thought was brief as he reached the third floor of the building, moving toward one of the windows that overlooked the road he had taken to get there. Taking a position next to the window he held his rifle up against his chest. There was no telling what kind of situation they would find Chris in, he had to know if she was really as good as she thought she was.

After a momentary breath Piers slide down the wall and peered up over the bottom of the window. Setting the rifle on the ledge taking a quick look at the buildings and surroundings below before putting an eye to the scope to get a closer look at everything. It didn't take him long to spot her peeking out from a door way. Taking even less time for him to realize that she had him in her sights as well. Both of them staring at each other from the scope of their guns for a second before firing a single shot each and retreating behind cover. Moving back to the side of the window, he put his back to the wall. Piers watched as Miriallia's shot flew through the window and splattered red paint against the wall.

Bringing the butt of the rifle to his shoulder he moved to the next window and ventured another look. Throwing him a curve ball was the sight of her openly making a run down the street, toward the very building he was in. The corner of his mouth curved upward into a slight smirk as he followed her with the gun sight. She was faster then he expected and was very agile as she lept over obstacles and ducked down behind a burnt out truck just as he lined up his shot.  
>_<p>

His bullet staining the ground blue a few feet in front of her after she had taken cover again, but not before getting off a shot at him. Though she doubted it hit anything. It had been an odd feeling to be looking at each other through the scope of their guns. A moment of thought given to what he might have been thinking as he looked at her.

There was barely a glance given to Piers position in the window as she made a straight run for the truck. Getting low to the ground and putting her back against the tire. Rifle pointed down at the ground as she took a breath. Planning to make a move for the building he was in before he had a chance to leave it for somewhere else. Confident that she could easily take him in close quarters.

No hesitation was present once she made the decision to attempt to go straight for the building. Shooting a glance at Piers and firing a shot at him in the window before setting her sights on her goal. Moving side to side in a serpentine motion to make herself a harder target. Not that that stopped Piers from trying. Using cover when she had it to avoid being hit. Though there were a few close calls and she had to admit that he lived up to his reputation. "But I'm not an easy target to hit..." coming out from the last bit of cover, it was a straight run to the building. Finding herself no longer being shot at she could only assume that Piers had decided to leave his position and make his way down to either confront her or get out before her. With the later in mind, instead of rushing in through the door she ran to the doorway and put her back to the side of it. Attempting to listen for his footsteps, she found it difficult with shots and explosions going off all around from the other training areas not far from the moderately sized area they were in.

With no other choice she raised her gun to her shoulder and turned her body slightly to look inside. Quickly looking around the area within, finding a long hallway that led to the stairs with a few rooms dotting the hallway. The hall itself was about ten meters in length and not very wide. _"Not enough room in the hall, I'll have to try and lure him into one of the rooms..."_ moving inside she stepped quietly and cautiously, never lowering her gun. The ever present katana held on her back from a strap that went across her chest. But she had no interest in that for this. Making it to the room closest to the stairs she ducked inside, putting her back to the wall on the right side and stepping a foot or two from the door's frame.

Miriallia wasn't there long when she thought she could hear something above her head. It sounded like footsteps approaching the stairs. Now that she was inside the building it was a little easier to block out at least some of the outside noise. With her finger just inches off the trigger, she held the rifle to her chest as the cautious steps of boots made there way down the stairs. When she thought Piers had gotten about half way down she kicked a bit of dirt on the floor and scraped the sheath of her katana against the wall a bit. Making the noise on purpose, wanting him to know she was inside the building with him. It increased the possibility of him checking the rooms for her instead of just heading outside. _"I want to win this face to face...not shoot him in the back..."_ sure she could have just waited for him to pass by and get the drop on him, but she had a different idea in mind.  
>_<p>

When he couldn't manage to hit her, Piers left the window slightly disappointed in himself. After all he was supposed to never miss a target, and now she was surely on her way to the building. _"If she isn't inside already..."_ no sooner had the thought crossed his mind when he heard a noise come from the first floor. Stopping abruptly when he was halfway down to that floor. Knowing she was inside the building with him he knew there was no way to avoid a close quarters confrontation. _"And with the set up of this hallway she's got the advantage...I've got no choice but to check the rooms, unless I want to pass right by her,"_ debating a plan of action in his head for a moment before he proceeded down the stairs.

Tightening his grip on his rifle as he moved in to check the first room. Unaware that she was waiting within. He barely had over half his gun in the room when a foot flew up to kick it out of his hands. Tossing it into a corner of the room. Within seconds Miriallia showed herself to him her gun pointed at his chest. He reacted by stepping to the side and pushing her gun to the side with his hand as she fired off a shot. Paint was smeared over the wall as he grabbed her gun with both hands. Pulling it away from her and moving to take aim at her with it. She reacted by leaning to the left and ducking down. Straightening her right leg, putting all her weight on her left leg as she bent her knee. The bullet he fired flew through the room behind her, shattering a window. Standing up she once again kicked a gun out of his hands. Sending it down the hallway toward the door that lead out to the street.

Even without guns the sparring match continued each wanting to see just how good the other was. It was clear Miriallia wasn't going to stop when she threw a jab with her right hand, aimed for his chin. Taking a step back he avoided the blow and watched her as she moved away from him and further into the room. Standing sideways with her left foot forward and hands raised to chest level. The gaze of his brown eyes could have sworn he saw her smile for a second, giving him the impression that she was enjoying this a little. Not the type that typically went around hitting women, but the jab she had already thrown at him seemed like an invitation from her for him to do just that. _"And from the looks of it, she probably knows how to take a punch or two..."_ following her into the room he put up his fists.

Before a single punch was thrown the two circled each other, getting a feel for the movements of the person they were facing. Miriallia took note that she was a few inches shorter then he was and wondered about the reach of his arms compared to hers. Perhaps the more impatient of the two, Piers threw the first fist. Which Miriallia responded to by stepping swiftly to the side with a spin of her body, pushing his fist to the side as she went. Letting his own momentum take his hand further then he wanted it to go. In the exchange of punches and kicks that followed there was a mixture of hits, blocks and misses on both sides.

The scuffle didn't last long when the two ventured too close to the previously shattered window. Tumbling out of it onto a large metal garbage bin before landing on the ground. Piers finding himself on his back with the weight of her on top of him, _"Okay, so maybe she is as good as she thinks she is..."_  
>_<p>

Going out the window, her back hit hard against the metal garbage bin. Though she found the next fall cushioned, as she landed on Piers. Placing her hands on the ground she lifted herself off him, looking down at him with strands of strawberry blonde hair falling over her shoulder. _"I wonder what you'd say if you knew I was holding back that whole time..."_ looking down at him she was curious what he was thinking as she held back a devious smile. _"But perhaps he was holding back to..."_ Maintaining a calm expression to not reveal what she was thinking.

Before any thought could be given to a next move their attention was drawn down the street as Director Reid called to them. **"I think that's enough you two,"** when he hadn't heard any shots for a while he came to see what was going on. The sight of the pair of them making him want to chuckle, but he refrained from doing so. **"I say we call this a draw, after all you don't even have your guns anymore,"** he looked down at Piers, **"Surely she's shown enough skill by now to be trusted."**

Miriallia stood up as the Director addressed Piers, brushing some of the dirt from her brown camouflage fatigues. Her skin was dirty and a bit sweaty, but other then that there wasn't a scratch on her. Not a bruise or a scrap anywhere, even though she had taken at least a few hits from Piers. Though neither of them could recall now who had landed the first punch. Adjusting the strap of her katana across her chest she watched Reid extend a hand to Piers to help him up.

Grasping the Directors arm at the wrist, he took his offer of assistance. Getting to his feet before replying to Reid's question with a look at Miriallia. **"You've got skill, there's no denying that. If your information gathering is as good as your hand to hand, then I'm glad to have you helping us find Captain Redfield,"** he finished by extending his hand for a hand shake. Not looking her over closely enough to notice that she had no cuts or bruises, though he had a few. None of them showing, due to his uniform covering everywhere but his face.

Placing the palm of her hand to his, a firm but friendly handshake followed. **"I'm glad to assist in any way that I can. Captain Redfield is a valued member of the B.S.A.A. I'm looking forward to meeting the man behind the legend I've heard so much about,"** she smiled softly.

Anyone who read Chris Redfield's file would know about his long history of fighting bio-terrorism. Taking up the fight against B.O.W's before anyone even knew what they were. As well as being instrumental in bringing down the Umbrella corporation, the ones responsible for creating bio-organic weapons and unleashing them on the public to test their effectiveness. But even after Umbrella was gone their research still existed and began being sold on the black market. Which is what drove Chris to found the B.S.A.A along with a group of other people fighting the same war against bio-terrorism.

Director Reid smiled, seeing the two of them so willing to work together to find Chris gave him a sense of assurance that he would indeed be found. No matter how far the group tasked with locating him had to go to do it. **"With that settled why don't I show you to your quarters Miriallia,"** he motioned with his hand for her to follow him as he turned to walk away.

Bowing her head slightly to Piers, **"Have a good evening Sir."** She refrained from calling him 'Captain' again. Still addressing him very formally and treating him as she would any other person of a higher rank then herself, or leading a team that she was a part of. Even if she had just been trading blows with him only moments before. Which seemed to give them a mutual understanding of each other, and the determination to succeed that they both had. Although her motivation for finding Chris was different then Piers.

The sun hung low in the sky as Miriallia turned to follow after the Director, with Piers not far behind. Joining up with the rest of the group at the entrance to the training area, she picked up her pack and everyone headed back into the main building. Director Reid and herself then parted ways with everyone else and he took her to her room in the west wing of the building. He explained to her that the entire wing was essentially like a barracks, with each one of the branch's members having a room of their own.

The hallways they walked down were lined with numbered doors. Passing by many of them before they finally arrived at her room and he unlocked the door for her before tossing her the key. **"It's nothing fancy, but it has everything you'd need. Including your own shower,"** he swung the door open and she looked inside. It truly was just the basics, obviously mostly only used for sleeping, since the only things present were a bed, closet and a writing desk against the wall. Though with a large window on the wall and one in the ceiling, they gave it a less gloomy look.

**"It'll do just fine, thank you,"** she bowed her head to him slightly before walking into the room. Setting her pack down by the closet before turning to look at the Director.

**"I just want to thank you again for assisting us Miriallia,"** showing a friendly smile, despite his position as Director, Reid was a kind man. **"Also, breakfast will be served in the cafeteria at 0600. Will meet after that to discuss the teams first steps in tracking down Chris Redfield. You'll find a file in the desk with all the information they've gathered on his whereabouts so far."** Feeling that that was everything she needed to know he left her to get settled into her new room, closing the door as he left.

Once Reid was gone she grasped the strap for her katana and slipped it off to set the blade against the side of the bed. Stretching her arms above her head, only getting a few moments of silence before a distinct ringing sound came from inside her pack. Opening it up she pulled out something that looked like two glowing crystal cubes stacked on top of each other and attached together. With a flick of her wrist the cubes collapsed in on each other to become a singular cube, and the image of a man's face appeared within it. He was an Asian looking man, wearing a dark grey suit and navy blue tie, with medium length black hair and glasses.

**"Hello my dear girl, I trust things are going well in your new home,"** there was a smirk present on his face as he spoke. A tone of superiority in his voice making it sound like he had something to gloat about.

**"We start looking for Chris Redfield tomorrow...well discussing the plans for it at least,"** she smiled, **"A bit of a chore getting Piers Nivans to trust me enough to let me assist them. But I think I've taken care of that issue as well, father."** The man she was talking to was none other then her adoptive father.

**"That's my girl. For now just keep a close eye on things around there, and do what you can to aide them without revealing your little secret,"** he smiled, not saying aloud just what her secret was. **"I look forward to hearing from you after you've located Chris Redfield. Your doing 'The Family' proud Miri."**

The Family is a secret fraternity which was founded by one of the Simmons family ancestors. With Derek C. Simmons as it's leader. The group of individuals within the organization have shaped the development of the western world for centuries from behind the scenes. With few people even knowing of their existence. Having ties to many high ranking officials around the world, there isn't much going on in the world that they don't know about. And both Miriallia and her adoptive father hold ties with them.

Without another word the connection with her father ceased and his image faded from the cube. Giving another quick snap of her wrist the cube expanded back into two. Tucking the device back into her pack she took a towel from the closet and went to take a shower. It had been a long day and her task had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**April 26th, 2013**

For two months the group of seven operatives of the B.S.A.A, had searched for Chris Redfield. Mostly made up of members of the North American branch, including Piers Nivans, a man dedicated to finding Chris no matter how long it takes. Lending her assistance to them is Miriallia Shiga, from the Far East branch. A skilled soldier in her own right, and though she's aiding in the search for Chris, she also has ties to _'The Family.'_ A group shrouded in mystery that secretly manipulates the course of humanity through it's various connections around the world. Under orders to aide in finding Chris and keep an eye on the actions of the B.S.A.A. With the guise of being a loyal agent of the organization, but is that all just an act.

Picking up Chris's trail in the town of Karlovo in Bulgaria. As part of the Eastern Slav Republic, parts of the country were filled with conflict. Due to a case of the rich ruling over the poor. Initially one of the _"Republics of the Soviet Union"_, Eastern Slav obtained independence and was declared a sovereign nation after the collapse of the Soviet social system in 1991. No longer under the hold of communism, capitalism rapidly advanced through the country and private conglomerates gained influence in political circles. As a result, a class known as _"oligarchs"_ came into power. The country was on-track to joining the United Nations and becoming a respected member of the international community, but as the divide between rich and poor gradually widened, a new rebellion erupted in the form of protests and eventually rioting from the citizens.

In 2006, citizens armed themselves as freedom fighters and became an anti-government force fighting in the name of separatism, and the nation erupted into civil war. During this time, the nation's military prospered. Under the guidance of Ivan Judanovich, a prominent member of the Republic's _"elders"_, the rebels moved their base of operations to a hidden location better suited for launching their guerrilla war against the government. A cease-fire between the government and the rebels was offered after many years by the nation's first female President, Svetlana Belikova.

However, in November 2010, the government discovered that the rebels land contained valuable natural resources, including large supplies of oil. So the military was ordered to continue their attacks on the rebels under the pretence of fighting terrorism. As one base was lost after another to the military, the rebels began to radicalize their tactics while the military conducted regular search and capture operations.

By February 2011, rumours had circulated among the citizens that "monsters" had joined the civil war. The use of B.O.W.s by the rebels had become apparent. Unable to fight the president evenly and fairly, they felt they had little choice but to turn to the usage of B.O.W.s in warfare. Around this time, surveillance footage of a warehouse showed signs of B.O.W. activity, in the form of a _"Licker" _corpse. Named for their long tongues these B.O.W's were first encountered during the Raccoon City incident in 1998. In reality the corpse was planted by Ada Wong as an invitation to Leon S. Kennedy. Knowing with certainty that his experience with B.O.W.s would lead to him being deployed to the country. At which point she would use him to help fulfill her own objective.

With confirmation that bio-weapons were being used, the U.S. government dispatched Kennedy and a CIA agent to investigate. But when Kennedy arrived, the U.S. government severed relations with the Eastern Slav government and backed out of the country ordering the deportation of all Americans. When Kennedy was also told of this, he refused to leave. Feeling certain that B.O.W.s were being used in the civil war, all too familiar with how that can turn out. Without the support of the U.S. government, Kennedy began to act alone.

The U.S. secretly kept watch over Kennedy and learned of the government's cultivation of a new form of the _"Plagas"_ parasite and use of B.O.W.s. Plagas are a species of parasitic organisms, typically force feed to it's victim. Unlike the t-Virus, which turns its victims into mindless zombies, the victims of Plagas become stronger and highly resistant to pain, while working collectively to pursue their targets. Once this was known the U.S. and Russia formed a coalition and attacked the country, successfully overthrowing the government and military. President Svetlana Belikova was forced to resign, while a temporary government led by the U.S. and Russia was installed to maintain peace. All of the companies which supported Belikova and the former government were thrown out of the country and dismantled.

Even now, more then a year later there are still pockets of resistance. The Republic still repairing the damage done by it's former President and clashes still break out between those who agree with the current regime and those who do not. Piers and the rest of the B.S.A.A group have been privy to this struggle during their search for Chris Redfield.

The instability within the Eastern Slav Republic also lead to the destabilization of a similar situation in the Edonia Republic, leading to the Edonian Civil War. Which the B.S.A.A sent operatives into to resolve the threat of B.O.W's. With the confirmation of bio-weaponry present in the war zone, the international and UN-regulated Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance _(B.S.A.A)_ participated in the conflict as early as December 2012 in a joint branch force consisting of both North American and European operatives. Virologist and bio-terrorist Carla Radames was also sent to Edonia, but by National Security Adviser and leader of _'The Family'_, Derek C. Simmons. Stemming from an obsession with Ada Wong who formerly worked for him, Simmons had made Carla look just like Ada. Her mission was to confirm that a mercenary by the name of Jake Muller, had antibodies to the newly-developed C-Virus and to make sure that Simmons' agent, DSO _(Division of Security Operations)_ agent Sherry Birkin, escaped the country safely with Jake. Simmons intentions were to prevent the possibility of a vaccine being created with Jake's blood, as well as possibly using it to amplify the effects of the C-Virus.

However unknown to Simmons, Carla had secretly formed her bio-terrorist organization called Neo-Umbrella. While in Edonia, she utilized the C-Virus by providing it to the soldiers and mercenaries in the Edonian Liberation Army, claiming it to be an energy booster. Through these means, almost the entirety of the group were mutated into creatures which became known as J'avo.

The one survivor was Jake, whose blood had provided him with an immunity to the virus, leaving him unaffected. While in the Edonia City Hall, Carla became confronted by B.S.A.A. operatives Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans, and Finn Macauley. Claiming no involvement with the B.O.W outbreak, Carla told them her name was Ada Wong and gained their protection. Making it to the exit of the City Hall before using a needle bomb to infect several other members of Chris' team, causing them to instantly transition into a Chrysalid state. Although government agent Sherry Birkin attempted to carry out her mission in the hostile war-torn country, the specially-designed B.O.W., Ustanak, was eventually able to capture her and Jake both just shy of her established rendezvous point. Carla had them both transported to China for experimentation.

The events of the civil war after this point are unknown, except that B.S.A.A. support troops were dispatched to Edonia to aid the present operatives and participated in disposing of the B.O.W.s present, including the former operatives that had become infected. As far as the B.S.A.A knew Jake and Sherry had gone missing in the mountains west of Edonia after Chris and Piers had found them in the city and sent them off on a helicopter. They are unaware that Carla Radames was made to look like Ada Wong by Derek Simmons. Believing that she is Ada and that she is leading Neo-Umbrella.

From the information Piers and the B.S.A.A had gathered prier to Miriallia joining them. Chris had made his way to Karlovo after going missing from his hospital room. Where he had been receiving medical treatment after the incident in Edonia four months earlier, that he and Piers were the only ones to escape from. The rest of their team being wiped out when they were fooled by Carla Radames. It was because of her that everyone but Piers and Chris were infected with the C-Virus. The strongest bioterriost virus that has been created so far. Made by an organization with an all too familiar name, Neo-Umbrella. It seemed someone was trying to pick up where Umbrella had left off. Making monstrousities to test their viruses ability to create the perfect tools for war. To this day Chris and Piers think it was Ada Wong that caused the death of Finn and the rest of their squad. With the full intentions of Carla Radames remaining a mystery.  
>_<p>

From leads they had dug up in Karlovo, Piers, Miriallia and the others with them, found themselves in Moreni. A town in Romania, located about one hundred kilometers northwest of Bucharest. Following Chris's trail had been more difficult then she expected. Able to see now why they had been looking for him for two months before she started helping them. It was an aimless trail that seemed to have no purpose. Finding rumors about him and some that remembered seeing him through towns that dotted the European countryside. _"Is he searching for something..."_ she thought maybe it could have been possible that he was looking for something, but had no idea where to look. He never seemed to stay in the same place for more then a few days at a time. Leaving few people behind who even remembered him. It didn't help any that though this was a priority for the B.S.A.A there were still other missions to attend to. Occasionally causing members of there team to be taken off the search to go fight B.O.W's somewhere else in the world.

Sitting at a table she stared down at the PDA in her hand, going over every inch of information they had so far. Trying to find some kind of pattern or purpose in what Chris was doing. The team had taken time to stop at a restaurant to eat and rest before they'd sleep for the night and continue to chase after Chris in the morning. Everyone dressed in casual clothes, with a B.S.A.A emblem stitched somewhere on something they were wearing. Most of the group were sitting at a couple of tables that had been pushed together for them. All of them eatting and a few of them drinking as well. Miriallia sat by herself at a table by the window on the opposite side of the room. Quietly working while she ate, listening to the laughter from the others that rang out over the chatter of noises from the other people in the restaurant besides them. Unable to have her katana at her side in places like this, she felt uneasy without it, often looking at their SUV outside where she had to stash it in the trunk.  
>_<p>

Sitting with his elbows on the table, hands folded and chin resting on them, Piers listened to the stories of his companions. Some of them obviously embelished, a fact which was often pointed out by someone else. The ensuing debate over the facts of the story often ending with everyone laughing heartilly as they drink and eat together.

Pushing his empty plate away from him as he listened to another of these many stories he glanced over at Miriallia on the other side of the room. This was common place for her during the two months that they had been working together. **"Does she ever take a break..."** with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, even from across the room he could see the focused look on her face as she stared at the device in her hand. She never talked about herself with anyone, always working on finding Chris. Leaving the other operatives to whisper about her among themselves. The fact that there wasn't anything in her file about her training prior to joining the B.S.A.A made him curious as well as everyone else. Some of them having come up with a few theories about her past, but that's all they were.

**"****I know she's the only women in our little group, but why does she always sit alone?"** noticing Piers looking at Miriallia, the deep voice of the African-American operative sitting across the table from him posed the question to the group.

**"****I don't know Jeff, maybe she doesn't like your jokes,"** the reply came from the bald man in the seat to his right. Leaning back in his chair with a grin, taking a long drink of the beer in his hand. Jeff responded by laughing mockingly, obviously not finding his joke very funny.

**"****What do ya gotta be like that for Keaton. He's got a valid question. Two months working with this women and what do we know about her other then what we were told when we were introduced to her..."** taking a sip of the brown liquid in his cup, another member of the group voiced his thoughts. Smirking as he set down his glass, **"Other then that she can take Piers to the mat in close combat,"** he chuckled. The Director had shared video results of the match up between them with the rest of the group prior to them leaving. Laughing with them as they watched Piers end up flat on his back.

Even as everyone joined in the laughter at his expense, Piers held his gaze on Miriallia across the room. Picking up his beer with his right hand, **"And you wouldn't last two seconds against her Marco,"** he smirked as he took a long drink of his cold beer. That was at least one thing they had in Romania that was better then back home. It was refreshing after the steak he ate had left a bad taste in his mouth.

Marco was just about to make his rebuttle when Piers got up from the table. **"Where are you off to?"** he asked with a slightly raised brow.

**"****Instead of speculating about who she is, I'm just going to go ask her,"** after two months Piers was the first one to get intrigued enough about her to ask her about herself. Everyone had been reluctant up to this point because of how she always seemed to keep everyone at a distance, by spending as much time away from them as possible. Only interacting with them when they were investigating a lead on Chris Redfield.  
>_<p>

As he approached he noticed her look out the window at their SUV outside. Walking over to Miriallia's table, beer in hand, he took a seat in the chair across the table from her. **"Have you been able to track down any new leads on Chris?"** opening with a mission related topic, he thought this was probably the best way to ease into other questions.

There was a moment of silence before she looked up from the PDA in her hand, **"Not yet,"** she sighed. Setting down the device she picked up her cup of coffee, gazing at the steam rising from it. Blowing on it briefly to cool it off, **"His trails been extremely erratic. I can't find a purpose in what he's doing."** Putting the edge of the cup to her lips, she took a drink before focusing her eyes on Piers again. **"But from the information I've read no one had a chance to speak with Chris before he disappeared from the hospital. He was unconcious when he was admitted and no one even knew he had regained consciousness before he was discovered missing. So, with that in mind and the extent of his injuries, I'd say it's most likely that Chris has amnesia. Probably having no idea where he was or what had happened to him when he woke up,"** she shrugged, **"And if that's the case, it's hard to know what his reasons were for leaving the hospital on his own."** There was a moments pause before she added one more thing, **"However, we are catching up to him. The span of time that's passed between when he leaves a location and we arrive is shortening. Will catch up to him soon enough. The one constant is that he's gradually been making his way north through Eastern Europe."** Finished with what she had to say she sipped her coffee. The explanation of what she speculated Chris was doing, showed at least some medical knowledge of what injuries to the body could inflict. The extent of how much she knew about this was varied. As a tracker she made it a point to know at least a little about a lot of things.

Listening intently to her, Piers was glad to hear that they were catching up to Chris. Though the thought of him having amnesia was a bit disconcerting. If that was the case, who knows how much of himself he had forgotton. However, it would explain why he hadn't come back to the B.S.A.A. **"All we can do then is keep chasing down leads on him and hope we get lucky,"** taking a sip of his beer, he set it down on the table leaving his hand loosely around it. As he watched her sip her coffee again he noticed an earring in her right ear of a silver stud that had a blue, white and grey feather dangling from it. Upon inspecting her other ear he saw only a silver stud. He thought it seemed odd, but he was no judge of how women liked to dress and brushed the thought aside quickly.

Responding to him with a simple nod of her head, not really a talkative person, she offered no verbal reponse to his comment. Cradling her cup of coffee in both hands, giving a glance out the window at the SUV they were all travelling in together. Lifting her cup from the table, she crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair.

This was the second time he had seen her look out the window. Able to only assume that she was keeping a close eye on what she had to leave in the trunk. **"You don't like to be without that sword do you. In fact the only time I see you without it is times like this when you can't have it with you. Why is that?"** the question was asked out of curiosity, though he wondered if she would answer it.

Contemplating her answer to his question for a moment before she turned her gaze back on him. Studying him for a second as he took another drink from his beer. **"It was a gift from someone I haven't seen in a long time,"** giving him a vague reply, she sipped her coffee. Obviously not easily going to talk about her personal history. **"Because of that, I don't like to let it out of my sight,"** with the secrets she had to keep, there were many things that she couldn't discuss with him for fear of giving him any clues that could divulge those secrets. This was why Miriallia preferred not to spend time with the groups she was a part of. At some point personal questions came up and she'd rather avoid that altogether then have to lie about something. Which were more trouble to keep track of then they were worth. **"I'm not here to make friends..."** she thought as she peered across the table at Piers from over her cup.

The enigmatic answer she gave him didn't shed much light on the mystery that was Miriallia Shiga. Leaving him with more questions then answers. He wondered how she would react if he tried to pry further, **"Your file says your pretty skilled with your sword, but I've never seen you use it. Not even when we faced off against each other."** Leaning forward, he placed his elbows and forearms on the table. **"I don't have any experience defending myself against a sword. You probably could have beaten me if you had used it,"** looking at her calm expression he couldn't tell if his attempt at having a casual conversation with her was going very well.

**"****A sword is a tool for killing people, same as any gun. I don't use it for anything but it's intended purpose. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have used it against you,"** having seen plenty of death in her two years with the B.S.A.A and prior to it, she talked about it casually. To her it was just a part of life she had come to terms with a long time ago. **"Now I have a question for you,"** taking a sip of coffee, she continued, **"Why the sudden interest in asking me these things?"** It was a blunt question as she stared across the table at him.

Taking notice of the way she talked about death, it was obvious that she had seen just as much of it as he had. Piers wasn't surprised by her question, after all it had taken two months for this conversation to take place. **"You never talk about yourself. And it's got us all a little curious about who were working with. That's all,"** he spun his almost empty beer bottle around on the table with both hands. Looking into her eyes as he replied to her, **"Some of the others have made up some crazy theories about you."** Unlike everyone else in the group she never received other missions to go on. Her main focus and only task was finding Chris.

Finishing her coffee, Miriallia set her empty cup down on the table. **"With all do respect Sir, I'm not here to make friends. Once we find Chris I'll be going back to the Far East Branch. So I don't really see the point in getting to know any of you personally."** With a calm but serious tone she stated her dislike for what he was trying to do. Picking up her PDA she got up from her seat and bowed her head to him. **"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to the hotel,"** not waiting for a remark from him before she lifted her head and turned to walk away. A Far East Branch B.S.A.A patch on the right arm of the brown waist length jacket she wore.

Leaving Piers at the table, raising his beer to take the last drink of it. Shaking his head as he watched her walk away. _"So that's how it is..."_ from the conversation they did have he gathered that she was a person who preferred not to have close bonds with others. _"That way if they die, she won't have to grieve for them...is that it?"_ he posed this question to himself. Though he doubted he would ever get an answer to it. After watching Miriallia leave he got up from the table, leaving his empty beer bottle behind as he went back to the table to join the others.

**"****It didn't go very well did it?"** Keaton commented with a smirk, **"She's a cold one,"** he faked a shiver and chuckled. **"It's to bad too, cause she's quite easy on the eyes,"** some of the others agreed with this comment while Piers sighed as he sat down at the table. He agreed with what he said, though he didn't show it. As the Captain of the newly reformed Alpha Team and a soldier, he refrained from making such comments. Simply raising his hand to flag down the waitress and order another beer.

Walking out of the restaurant Miriallia tucked her PDA into a coat pocket. Going to the SUV to retrieve her katana before heading back to the hotel.  
>_<p>

The next morning the group gathered in the lobby of the hotel and spilt into pairs to ask people in the town if they had seen Chris Redfield recently. With seven members, Miriallia ended up being the odd person out. Which was fine with her since she preferred to work alone anyway. After a few hours they gathered back together at their SUV parked outside the hotel. Giving all the information they had to Miriallia, who compared it with what they knew of Chris's movements so far. From what they found out he seemed to still be heading north. Examining a map on her PDA and using it's connection to the B.S.A.A's information database to search through details about the towns and cities north of Moreni.

The others all looked at her in silence waiting for her assesment of what their next move should be. And after a few minutes she looked up, glancing at all of them briefly as she gave them there answer. **"As I see it, Captain Redfield is still moving north. With the last sighting of him being along this highway,"** holding the PDA out for everyone to see she showed them the highway east of Moreni. **"With a lead of at least a day or two on us, I think it's likely that he will pass through, if not be in this city,"** sliding the view of the map on her PDA north with her finger, she stopped it on the city of Piatra Neamt. Her explanation was to the point and told them little about how she had come to her conclusion.

What she said caused the others to take pause, **"Is she saying we could catch up to Chris in that city..."** Piers wondered if the search could finally be coming to an end. Though he pondered what made her so sure of her conclusion, he had come to trust her skills in tracking Chris so far. **"So, your saying if we move quickly we could catch up to Chris at the next stop?"** he had to know for sure that that was what she was telling them. Not wanting to just assume it and get his hopes up as well as everyone else. When she nodded in response, though he didn't smile as the others all did, you could see a look in his eyes that told you he was smiling on the inside. Thinking it best to keep his composure around the others and act like the leader he was supposed to be. Not feeling particularly comfortable with the role he had been thrust into after Chris went missing, but they were his orders.

**"****What are we waiting for then?"** Keaton commented with a grin, moving to the door of the SUV, **"If we take to long will fall behind again,"** he got into the back seat and was quickly joined by everyone else. All obviously excited to be so close to finding Chris. Miriallia took the role of navigator in the passenger seat, next to Piers who was driving. Having already loaded there things into the vehicle before they went to the townspeople that morning. They were able to leave as soon as the plan of action had been established.  
>_<p>

There were few words exchanged between Miriallia and the rest of the operatives. Speaking the most to Piers, but only to give him directions. Keaton, Jeff, Marco and the others in the back all talked amongst themselves, while it was mostly silence up front. After his failed attempt at having a conversation with her the night before, Piers was hesitant to try to start another one. Thinking that it wouldn't have any better results then the first time.

Miriallia however was enjoying the silence. It was easier for him not to ask her anything about herself then it was for her to have to lie to him. Not that she couldn't, it was just troublesome to do so and have to keep all the lies straight. There would be no problem if she only had to keep the deciet up for a few days, a week, even a month. But it was still unknown how long she would have to remain with them. _"And As I said to Nivans, I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to do a job...and a job is a job,"_ the indifferent blue gaze of her eyes held on the passing roadside out her open window. She had taken to calling him by his last name or _'Sir'_ as a sign of respect for his position as leader. Since he didn't care much for being called _'Captain'_, something she had learned the day she meet him.

They had been driving for almost an hour like this when Piers decided he'd had enough of the silence. Sitting relaxed with one hand on the wheel and his other leaning against the frame of his open window. Arm bending at the elbow as he lifted it to run his fingers through short brown hair that was spiky in the front. **"So..."** he was about to ask what made her think Chris would be in Piatra Neamt when she cut him off. Calling for him to stop the vehicle, tapping the top of the dashboard a couple times while never taking her gaze away from the field outside her window. He was confused as to why she wanted to stop but he brought the SUV to a halt anyway. Looking at her with a puzzled expression, **"What is it?"**

Glancing at him as she turned slightly to unbuckle her seatbelt, **"Look closely at that field and you'll see why."** The belt clicked as it came undone and she looked back to Jeff in the seat behind her. **"Pass me a pair of binoculars from the trunk,"** though he didn't know her reasons for them Jeff quickly passed them to her. As she waited the few minutes for them Piers looked out into the field to try and see what she saw out there. After a minute he noticed what looked like a lone figure of a person a few hundred yards from there position, standing in a field that was just behind a line of trees along the road. Admittedly a curious thing to see in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. But he didn't see the cause for alarm until he watched how it moved. If it was a person the way they moved, dragging a foot slightly behind them, made them appear injured in some way.

They all watched Miriallia as she used the binoculors to get a closer look at the figure. Even she was surprised by what she saw through them. Saying nothing as she passed the binoculors to Piers next to her. Whose disbelief was apparent in the look on his face when he lowered the binoculors and looked at her. He handed them to the others seated behind them so they could take a look at what all the fuse was about. Once everyone was aware that what had come to be called a J'avo was standing out there, they all looked to Piers for his decision on what to do about it.

A J'avo was a person who had been mutated by being injected with what's known as the C-Virus, that the B.S.A.A had encountered four months ago in Edonia. In appearance, the J'avo are mostly human, at a distance though upon inspection their faces are horribly mutated. Their skin tones are often heavily discolored and faint blue-violet veins can be seen coursing through their faces. Their teeth often appear uneven, jagged and discolored. The most notable mutation are their large, rounded eyes with small pupils. The irises are filled with tiny specks and range from an off-white or pale yellow, to a darker yellow or brown. The J'avo have more than two eyes, usually scattered along their face and forehead. These eyes appear in different patterns, positions and sizes such as large vertical eyes or clusters of four smaller eyes. The newly-formed eye-sockets from their mutation cause the skin around the area to appear ruptured and even bleed profusely. Some J'avo found in Edonia covered up parts of their faces with bandages. For all intents and purposes, the J'avo are fully-thinking and organized. They are able to communicate with each other through speech, signal to each other to retreat or move in for an attack, and even taunt their enemies. They are able to utilize close-range weapons such as combat knives or machetes as well as use firearms such as sub-machine guns, sniper rifles, and even rocket launchers.

Although this one appeared injured there was no way of knowing if the J'avo was out here alone. Which made Piers cautious in making a decision. Seeing this hesitation from him Miriallia took matters into her own hands. Getting out of the SUV she left the door open behind her and went to the trunk to find the AR-15 assault rifle and PSE TAC-15 tactical crossbow mount she knew she had packed in her stuff. Knowing they were going into a conflict area, they had been permitted to bring along a few weapons in case the need arose for them. When he saw her attaching the mount to the assault rifle Piers got out as well. Moving to stand in front of her as she started to step away from the vehicle.** "What are you doing Miriallia?"** he questioned, with some authority in his usually calm tone. He knew what he thought she was doing, and knew that if she took out the J'avo and there were others around it, she'd be putting all their lives at risk. Which wasn't something he was about to let happen.

Having thought he would have been too shocked by what it looked like she was going to do, it caused her to take pause as he stood in front of her. But that didn't mean she didn't have an answer to his enquiry, **"I'm doing what we should do. We can't leave it out here to infect people or worse. And if there are more of them shouldn't we find out. I know that finding Chris is important, but can you in good conscious leave that J'avo here around innocent people."** What she said made it seem like she genuinely cared about the people who could be affected in this situation. Though really she was just curious about what it was doing out here and wondered if her father and _'The Family'_ would be as well. Not that she was about to let the others know that. Thinking that it would be easiest to get Piers interested in checking out the situation by playing to feelings of guilt he may have about leaving the J'avo alone out here.

The concern she showed seemed genuine enough for Piers and the others to believe it. Only she knew that she was only pretending and had her own agenda. Stepping to the side he turned to look at the J'avo in the distance. **"So, what do you suggest?"** a calmly asked question, showing a bit of trust at least in her opinion. Even if he knew little about her personally, from the two months he had spent around her so far, he knew she was a good soldier. **"If were doing this, it's as a group. No ones taking any chances and going off alone,"** his eyes scanned the area around the J'avo. This wasn't the first time that he had stated to the group that they should never do anything solo at the sign of a threat. Having faced conflict in places all over Eastern Europe in their quest for Chris Redfield. Working together as a group was one thing that Chris always stressed in his role as a Captain, and something that had stuck with Piers. For him his team is his family.

Everyone looked to Miriallia for her suggestion, something that would have made most people feel nervous in some way. But she had no concern for such feelings because she didn't truly feel anything at all. Operating as if she had flipped some kind of switch and just turned her emotions off. The things she seemed to feel were just pretended for the sake of those around her. Only the loss of her parents pushed past the detachment she had toward everything else. And that wasn't something she spoke about to anyone.

Without giving the others a glance her gaze remained on Piers, **"I'm simply going to shoot the target from here with this crossbow and see what happens. If there are more around and it draws there attention then we'll handle it. If not then we can handle that too."** Not a well thought out plan, she had to admit, but she saw little option for anything else. With only a few kilometers to the next town it seemed odd for it to be alone.

Shaking his head from side to side Piers looked at Miriallia, **"That's a terrible plan..."** taking a second he sighed and moved to the trunk of the SUV.** "But it might be the only option we have. We've got a pretty good view of the field and forest around it from here,"** lifting a high powered Anti-Material Rifle from a case, he turned and headed to the edge of the road facing the field. Lying on his stomach on the pavement he rested the rifle in front of him. **"Take your shot Miriallia, I'll keep an eye on the J'avo and the area around it when you do. This way if there are more of them, will know about them sooner,"** placing his eye to the scope as he finished speaking. There was no time to linger on making a decision and as Captain this was his to make, whether he wanted to or not.

The ease at which he agreed with her plan of action caused her to pause for a moment. Thinking she would at least have to exchange a few convincing arguments before he'd be telling her to shot. Having even already thought up a couple. _"Perhaps I have more of his trust then I thought..."_ the thought stayed with her for a moment before she stepped to the road's edge, standing a few feet to the left of Piers. Raising the rifle, crossbow combination up, she braced the butt of the rifle against her right shoulder. Lowering her head to look down the scope that was mounted on the assault rifle that the crossbow mount was attached to. She took aim on the J'avo in the distance. Breathing slowly and steadily for accuracy sake as her left hand came up under forearm. **"Firing..."** a single word said calmly before exhaling deeply, letting loose the arrow. It soared through the air and there was a moment of silence from everyone. Piers had the best view from his scope as the arrow struck the target in the head. Penetrating deeply into it's skull, a mist of blood in the air as he watched the J'avo go down and not get back up.

Immediately after the target was taken down all of them scanned the area for any sign of movement. When there was none Piers stood up and placed the Anti-Material rifle back in it's case. Miriallia followed suit by returning the assault rifle and crossbow mount to the trunk as well. Everyone thinking that it seemed more then a little strange for there to only be one of them. As they got back into the SUV she scanned the field once more before getting into the passenger seat and closing the door. The engine started as Piers got ready to get back on the road.

As they got moving again she pulled her PDA from the pocket of her jacket. Bringing up a map of the area, unable to shake the thought that there had to be more then just the one B.O.W. The town of Sinaia was just a few kilometers from where they were now, **"Nivans, do you find it as strange as I do that there was only the one B.O.W?"** Her question drew the attention of not only Piers but the other five operatives as well.

**"Of course I do, but what are you suggesting?"** answering her, he posed a question of his own. Driving with both hands on the wheel, consistently checking his mirrors for movement.

**"I'm suggesting that we take caution as we get close to the town up ahead,"** holding the PDA up she showed him a map which he glanced at momentarily before putting his attention back on the road.** "It's supposed to be some kind of mountain resort town, but who knows what we could be stepping into,"** everyone was put a little on edge by what she said but they all knew she could be right.

Piers grip on the wheel tightened slightly when they turned a corner a short time later and signs of the town finally came into view. Knowing they wouldn't be having a peaceful trip through when they saw the half destroyed blockade at the entrance to the town of Sinaia. For a town in ruins it was quiet, with no gun fire, only the sound of smouldering flames and the smell of smoke and death. After squeezing through the blockade their SUV made it's way down the main street that ran through town. All of them cautiously watching out the windows as Piers drove them through a street cluttered with overturned and abandoned vehicles.

**"Looks like we know where that J'avo came from,"** there was a sound of worry in Jeff's voice as he made the comment. Lifting his dark skinned hand, it shook slightly as he fumbled with the clip for his pistol.

Marco put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, **"Hey, no worries. No matter how many there are there not good enough to kill any of us."** He brimmed with confidence that Miriallia was sure was for his own sake as well as his companion.

**"With a little luck we can pass straight through on this road and contact B.S.A.A headquarters to send another squad to look into this town,"** Piers tried to encourage a sense of hope that they could pass through without incident.

**"As vacant as this place is, it has to at least have been evacuated already. Right?"** the question came from Keaton, rubbing his bald head with his hand. Eyes held on the windows of the buildings they were driving past.

**"If there was anyone left to evacuate,"** her comment was so calm that it gave an unsettled feeling to the others around her. Sure they knew what she said could be true, but was there really any need to state it out loud.

Not much was said after that and they were thankful when they saw an intact blockade ahead of them. It appeared that the infection had been contained to the southern portion of the town. They were a few hundred yards away when shots were fired followed by the sound of a tire blowing. The SUV swerved a bit before Piers regained control and brought the vehicle to a stop. Between them and the blockade a half dozen J'avo made there presence known on the rooftops of nearby buildings. With more coming out from behind destroyed cars and other debris as well.

They were sitting ducks in the SUV so the group didn't hesitate in jumping out. Leaving the doors open to provide some cover from shots fired at them as Piers, Keaton and Marco went to the trunk for guns. While the others, including Miriallia moved up a bit into nearby cover to protect the others with pistols that they all carried on them at all times. She of course had her katana for an additional weapon which she grabbed from beside her seat before getting out of the SUV. None of them had to be told to do this. It was how they were trained to deal with situations like this.

Once everyone was armed, under Piers direction they fired at the J'avo while Jeff went to work on fixing the blown tire. Piers stayed at the rear taking out the J'avo on the rooftops with his Anti-Material rifle. Working as a unit they were able to take them out one at a time. When the last of them went down they breathed a sigh of relief and moved to gather back at the SUV.

Miriallia was at the rear of the group, as they walked back she slipped her pistol into the holster on her thigh. Her attention drawn to the building on her right when she heard what sounded like the whirring of a chainsaw. Within moments the wall came crashing down as a B.O.W none of them had seen before came rushing into the street behind her. It was a human-shaped monster with a circular shaped thing beating and pulsating in its arm, powering a fused organic chainsaw made of flesh, bone, and muscle tissue.

The grotesque mutation rushed at Miriallia as everyone tried to line up shots at it. Unable to find a clear shot past the blonde operative as she drew her katana to defend herself with. Cinching the katana in between the chainsaw blades as it was brought down upon her. It's gears grating together as it pushed to break through her defence. Piers had a clear view of the scene through the scope of his rifle. Seeing how much physical strength she had for the first time as the muscles in her arms revealed themselves in great definition as she tried to fend off the B.O.W. Even he struggled to find a clear shot until she thrust her katana upward with everything she had. The creatures chainsaw like arm flying upwards as it took a stumbling step backward revealing an unobstructed shot at it's head, which Piers didn't hesitate to take.

A precision shot as it flew over her shoulder and pierced the mutants head causing it to stagger backward. But it wasn't finished yet as it recovered a moment later, the damaged portion of it's head quickly regenerating. Giving Miriallia barely enough time to get a few steps away from it. Being the closest person to it, the B.O.W came after her again with nothing but the intent to kill her as it swung it's chainsaw around. Everyone fired away at it a few times until it had moved to close to Miriallia to get a shot at it again.

With the knowledge of the amount of skill Piers had with the rifle she griped the hilt of her katana in both hands. Jamming it in the chainsaw blades again as it was brought down upon her once more. This time taking a closer look at the pulsating orb within the same arm as the chainsaw. It wasn't easy for her to fend off the foul smelling mutation, **"When I push it back again shot the pulsing orb in it's arm!"** she took the time to shout a suggestion to Piers. From her experience with B.O.W's anything that glows like that had to be a weak spot. Especially since the bullet to it's head didn't seem to even slow it down.

Mustering her strength she gave a powerful push upward with her katana. It's blade clashing against the blades of the chainsaw as it was thrown upward again. A second later a bullet pierced the beating object in it's arm causing the brute to howl in what sounded like pain. Miriallia didn't waste time in distancing herself from it this time. Letting the others lay into it with their guns while she pulled an incendiary grenade from a pouch on the back of her belt, at her hip. It went up in flames quickly, screaming violently at them as they peppered it with bullets.

After a few moments they stopped and the fiery corpse fell to the ground.** "Were ready to go,"** Jeff called to them, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He gave the replaced tire a kick before giving the thumbs up to everyone.

Piers called for everybody to get back in the SUV. Once they were all in he drove with haste for the blockade ahead. Greeted there by men in Eastern European military uniforms and carrying guns. Congratulated on making it through the hot zone and after making a brief call to headquarters to get them to send another squad to check out the J'avo infested area, they were back on there way to Piatra Neamt to find Chris Redfield.

**"That was something else back there with that B.O.W. You've got some balls getting that close to it Miriallia,"** Keaton commented from the seat behind Piers.

**"It's not like it gave me much choice,"** she retorted as she pulled a cloth from a vest pocket to clean the blade of her katana.

Jeff leaned forward in the seat behind her, placing his hands on the shoulders of her seat, **"Seriously though, you must have been at least a little scared with that thing baring down on you like that."**

**"I didn't really think about it. I did what I knew I was capable of at the time. Nivans was the one who actually put the bullets in it,"** humble in her response, taking no credit for the kill at all.

**"But..."** Jeff began, only to be cut off by Piers. **"It's dead, and that's really all that matters isn't it,"** he asserted with a calm tone. The conversation about it pretty much ceased there. Though Piers was left wondering just how strong Miriallia was physically, to have faced off with the thing the way she did. _"She can certainly handle herself in a pinch..."_ glancing over at her the thought crossed his mind. The way she blocked the chainsaw with her katana had left an impression upon all of them. But there was silence between them as they settled in for the remaining hours of driving before they reached their next destination, Piatra Neamt. A city in the northeastern section of Romania. Could they catch up to Chris there or had this delayed them enough to miss him once again.


End file.
